An LED includes a light transmission substrate, an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, a P-type semiconductor layer, a P-type electrode and an N-type electrode. The active layer protrudes from a center area of the N-type semiconductor layer. The P-type semiconductor layer is arranged on the active layer. The P-type electrode is arranged on a surface of the P-type semiconductor layer, and the N-type electrode is arranged on a surface of the N-type semiconductor layer beside the active layer. The whole N-type electrode is usually attached to the N-type semiconductor layer.
Since the P-type electrode and the N-type electrode are separately formed by sputtering or vapor deposition, a difference between the heights of P-type electrode and the N-type electrode may occur, which causes a bad contact when the P-type electrode and the N-type electrode are connected to external electrodes via metal bonding. Improvement in the art is preferred.